


What happens at Four Continents doesn't stay at Four Continents

by espritneo



Series: Soundbytes [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bets, Britney Spears - Freeform, Clubbing, Dancing, Instagram, Karaoke, M/M, Married Couple, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Phichit is head of the victuuri fan club, abuse of social media, everyone is 18 except minami, guanghong being spicy, guanghong squeaked by, hashtag taipeinightlife, jj is getting married, poor Leo, pre-competition shenanigans, skaters having fun, there is alcohol involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espritneo/pseuds/espritneo
Summary: The skaters hang out in the three days leading up to the Four Continents Championship in Taipei. Set in the middle of Soundbytes. By February, Yuuri is a GPF and Japanese nationals gold medal winner and is married to Victor.Thank you to Wikipedia for informing me that the following countries are eligible to send skaters:USA (Leo)Thailand (Phichit)Kazakhstan (Otabek) - here I died of this is way too goodChina (Guang-Hong)Japan (Yuuri and Minami)Korea (Seung-gil) but he's too much of a loner to realistically add to shenanigans.Canada (JJ)





	

**What happens at Four Continents doesn’t stay at Four Continents**

 

**Day 1**

“Ah, JJ!” Yūri slowed into a t-stop near the Canadian. “I heard about your upcoming wedding. Congratulations!”

For a moment, the Canadian stared at him blankly. Yūri shifted awkwardly as the corners of JJ’s lips started to adopt Victor’s camera smile. He extended a hand. “Sorry, I’m Yūri Katsuki. I skate for Japan.”

“I look forward to competing with you!” JJ caught his hand in a firm grip and grinned with all of his teeth. “Thank you. Isabella and I are very excited.” His eye caught the gold band on Yūri’s right hand. “Congratulations to you as well! I saw the news last month. I hope you and Victor are very happy.”

“We are,” Yūri smiled. He started sculling backwards. JJ made an abortive hand movement and he paused.

“You beat me and got married first, but don’t expect that to slow me down.” JJ quirked an eyebrow. “That’s not JJ’s style.”

Yūri laughed, pleased and ultimately relieved. JJ had recovered from the Grand Prix just fine. He resumed sculling, flashing the younger man his trademark hand sign, before turning and skating away with a wave.

He exited the rink after Phichit. Out of all the skaters, only Otabek had yet to appear. The Thai cocked his head back. “Did I just see you starting a conversation with someone? And JJ?”

 “I was worried. You saw him at the GPF. If it weren’t for the base value of his programs, he would have been dead last. I wanted to see if he moved on and I’d say his head seems to be in the right place.”

“I don’t think anything would keep JJ down for more than a minute.” Phichit stomped his feet into his shoes and fell into step. They headed out and down the hall towards the locker room. “His fiancée is also extremely supportive.”

They reached the entrance. The door was suspiciously open.

“I dare - ” They both started.

“Jinx.” Phichit interrupted. Yūri groaned. He leaped through the doorway.

Nothing happened. Thankfully.

“Khorb khun na krup, Yūri.” Phichit said breezily.

“What was that?”

“Ah! Guang-Hong! Leo!” The four skaters exchanged pleasantries. Phichit launched into a story about college and their aversion to doorways oddly left open or closed.

Yūri, though, looked distracted. He took his phone out and tapped the screen. The mobile chimed and he frowned, even more perplexed. Then he relaxed as Victor wandered out from behind a set of lockers and nodded towards the group before settling on a bench, speaking quietly into a headset mic.

“That’s another one that would definitely never stay down under pressure.” Phichit picked up their earlier conversation.

“I’ve certainly never heard of it.” Yūri said agreeably.

“He’s also miles and leagues ahead of the rest of us. But I wonder if anything would fluster Victor. Are geniuses immune to that, too?”

Yūri glanced thoughtfully at the Russian as he ended his call. “I bet I could make him blush.”

Ignoring his friends’ dramatic gasps, he wandered over to Victor’s bench and lightly straddled the other man, stopping just short of dropping his weight completely.

Victor startled and visibly went limp, a very attractive flush already present on his high cheekbones. His normally half-lidded eyes were wide and Guang Hong half wanted to know what Yūri’s face could possibly look like, to make _Victor Nikiforov_ go from zero to sixty and _he wasn’t even touching him_.

“Wow.” Phichit managed to sound impressed instead of overwhelmed. He rallied quickly and managed to snap a shot. Then Victor’s light, relieved chuckle crossed the room and Yūri was climbing to his feet, their faces fond as he pulled his coach along.

Yūri was smiling a bit, leaning over Phichit’s shoulder to inspect his instagram feed, and arranging his arms over the Russian now wrapped around his waist.

 

**phichit-chu**

[image]

<3 <3 <3 Victuuri sighting at Four Continents. Too bad we can’t see their faces!  
#tease #yuurikatsuki #v-nikiforov #victuuri #realfigureskaters

 

“Let’s make it up to them!” Leo sang and Phichit gets with the program at lightning speed, tilting his head mischeviously and flashing a peace sign.

 

**leo-d**

[image]

 Cute old farts and a pikachu  
#yuurikatsuki #v-nikiforov #phichit-chu #learntosmileyuuri

 

“But seriously, Yūri,” Phichit smirked. “Slick moves. Looks like we have something to learn from you. Or maybe learn from Victor.”

Yūri’s face turned a predictable shade of pink and Victor’s already on the ball, whispering indecently close to his ear and turning his husband’s face fire-engine red and practically crawling out of his skin.

“Wow.” Phichit remarked again, whipping his phone out and idly capturing the moment, then raising it high over his lunging Japanese friend.

 

**Day 2**

**+guanghongji+**

[image]

2,409 likes

Finally! Selfie with @v-nikiforov! @leo-d #taipeinightlife

 **dancetaipei** So cute guys! Look at your cheeks! Enjoy our clubs! We love you!

 **Skaterfan96** I love your smiles! You’re all red, don’t wear yourselves out, guys!

 **FizzKuro** Victor’s secret plan: wear out the competition so Yuuri wins (j/k!!)

 **loveblazetaiwan** hit up Elektro next~~~~~!!!!! I’m so excited!

 **guanghonggirl** I’ll be rooting for you!!!! So happy you got a photo with @v-nikiforov!

 

 

**phichit-chu**

[image]

10.0 k likes

#sexyback #killingit #victuuri #taipeinightlife

 **Katsuking** OMG!!!!!!!!!!!! Sweet!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hot!!!!!!!!!!!!! *dies*

 **WubbaVictuuriKatsuki** My crops are watered and my skin is clear #dirtydancing

 **Victuurist** Phichit you are amazing by yourself and we love you for this as well

 **GurlyVictuuri** she says I’m fine. What she means is #relationshipgoals #iwantamanthatlooksatmelikethat

 **ShiyaCy** what I want to know is who is topping who, because sometimes I think I can tell then this comes around and I question my own sexuality.

 **WubbaVictuuriKatsuki** @ShiyaCy not cool dude! Don’t publish comments like that on official accounts!

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yūri groaned. “I’m going to kill Phichit.” He tossed his phone back onto the nightstand. He rolled back into Victor’s warmth and pulled the covers over his head.

He’ll do it after the pounding in his head went away.

 

**Day 3**

The intercom beeped. “Practice for senior women’s division will begin in five minutes. All skaters please vacate the rink.”

Yūri leaned over the barricade and cupped his hands to his mouth. “Otabek, come to dinner!”

The Kazakh started and turned to find five enthusiastic men waving in his direction. He lifted a hand and gestured to his coach briefly before skating away.

They quickly gathered their skates and bags amid the rush of incoming female skaters.

Otabek met them in the lobby. All the male skaters, barring Seung-gil and JJ, were present. Last year, Otabek had been aware of these people in the periphery and he had not known them to be so close.

The teenager just raised an eyebrow at Yūri who shrugged. “Have you met Guang-Hong? Minami?”

After introductions, Leo added, “You’re the last one to fly in. We’ve all been here for a couple days. This is now customary.”

 “Yes!” Phichit clapped him on the arm, turning Otabek’s face utterly bewildered. “Do you have anything planned the rest of the night? We’re going out afterwards.”

Guang Hong grinned shyly. “Just be warned. We’ve been doing bets and the dares are getting spicy.”

“Nothing raunchy,” Phichit assured him. “Although we can’t control what some drunk people do.”

“Yura had a few choice words about last night’s feed.” Otabek told Victor, who laughed and tossed Yūri’s hand up to kiss his ring.

“It’s our last free night. I want to stay up and see the night market.”

“Oh, let’s do karaoke!”

“No nightclubs,” Yūri interrupted. “I think I’ve had enough dancing.”

“Where should we eat?”

“Let’s eat _and_ do karaoke!”

Minami’s suggestion elicited cheers.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 “Okay, okay, last dare!” Minami rose to his toes, the only sober individual and finally fearless around the older skaters. “I challenge you,” a grand pirouette to point at poor Guang-Hong whose head was trying to imitate a turtle in his hoody. “To dance to Womanizer.”

The Chinese skater moaned and gnashed his teeth into the fabric. “How did you even know?! I was ten and I didn’t even know there was video!”

“I’m an excellent skating otaku!” Minami boasted, unashamed. “I know all of Yūri-kun’s skating history and I keep tabs on everyone else. The video of your pop dance recital was uploaded recently for throwback Thursday.”

“I want to see this!” Phichit bounced excitedly. “This is an excellent dare, Guang-Hong.”

“Don’t back out, Guang-Hong. I had to rap to MC Hotdog.”

“I already sang My Heart Will Go On,” Otabek said dryly. “I think I win most humiliating dare.”

Guang-Hong had to concede that point. Three hours into food, beer, and karaoke, and the dares had gotten sillier and deliberately ironic as they all competed to put each other into ridiculous situations. Leo stuttering through Taiwanese rap had been epic.

“Fine.” He removed his sweater and took up position near the television while the others cleared the center of the room. Phichit easily pulled up the song on his mobile. Back to the room, he cocked his hip. The music started and the room erupted into cheers with every shoulder shrug, hair toss, and arm movement. He turned and gave the room a sultry look and whirled with the drums.

Leo gaped and nearly fell over as he stalked to the middle of the room.

_Superstar, where you from, how’s it going?_

His reaction gave Guang-Hong a boost of confidence and he gave them a predatory smile and took his childhood routine to a whole new, completely _adult_ level.

“Guang-Hong, OH. MY. GOD!” Phichit exhulted. The phone couldn’t cover up the shit-eating grin on his face. “This is perfect, you’re amazing!”

Guang-Hong gave a perfectly timed set of twirls, back straight, all the movement in his hips and knees. Leo looked like he was about to have an aneurysm. He looked Leo square in the eye and deliberately mussed his hair before flouncing away.

Out of the corner of his eye, Victor, drunk as a skunk, was bouncing like a ping-pong ball, unable to contain himself.

Just before the refrain, he gestured and Victor broke free. Facing each other, feet shoulder width apart, they mirrored Britney Spear’s classic moves.

 _Womanizer, woman-womanizer_  
_You're a womanizer_  
_Oh, womanizer, oh_  
_You're a womanizer, baby_

They took it all the way to the end of the song, trading moves back and forth. Victor was way too familiar with the choreographed steps to have done it on the fly. The older man had more practice looking fuckable and he used it for maximum impact, directing a wink and hair whip to each person in the room.

Guang-Hong felt a nice kind of winded at the end of the performance. It was great to move around after sitting for so long.

He was ready to go to the market. He turned.

“I’m hungry, let’s go snack at the food stalls!”

No one answered.

“Excuse us for a bit,” Yūri muttered, reaching out for his husband and ushering him out of the room. His eyes looked more black than brown in the dim light.

Victor, unconcerned, waved enthusiastically. “That was fun, Guang-Hong, I haven’t done that in years! Don’t worry, we’ll catch up!”

Leo shifted and cleared his throat. “Okay! Off to the market!” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**phichit-chu**

[image]

Look who we ran into! Paopao ice shower on the happy couples! @v-nikiforov @jjleroy!15 @jjgirls  
#taipeinightlife #victuuri #IsaJJ #oopsallwet

 

**Day 4**

They all warmed up in silence, coaches hovering in arms reach. Yūri, mid-Achille’s toe stretch, caught Victor’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

Victor just smiled and watched his husband win gold.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if Guang-Hong was out of character, but in his (my) defense, he was pretty drunk. All the characters except for Minami are 18 or older.
> 
> And thank you, tumblr, for putting this on my dash: [girl dances to Womanizer. I imagine baby Guang Hong dancing at a recital but that's probably ridiculous.](http://espritneo.tumblr.com/post/155456850538/babydreamgirl-997-hellaween-labias-me)
> 
> And I have this headcanon of teenage Victor and Chris falling into friendship with figure skating twins that made them participate in pop choreography for home videos. I want to write more about them and friendly, fairy Victor.
> 
>  
> 
> [Drop by my tumblr!](http://espritneo.tumblr.com)


End file.
